The present technology relates to a head-mounted display, a display control method, and a position control method.
A head-mounted display (HMD) is known which a user wears on the head of the user to enjoy video, for example.
Among such HMDs, there is an HMD that allows a user to check a state of the outside without removing the HMD. For example, there is an HMD that allows a user to check a state of the outside through a hole provided to a casing, or there is an HMD that allows a user to check a state of the outside by displaying video obtained by photographing the outside of the HMD with a mounted camera.